


Levi's Road to Voice Acting

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Pillows, Bottom Eren, Businessman Levi, Daddy Kink, Dominant Levi, Drama cd is actually theirs but canon, Eren has a crush on Corporal, Levi is a jealous man and Eren's fanboy, M/M, Raw Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight S and M, Submissive Eren, Top Levi, Voice actor Eren, Voice actor Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: Months later after having to discover drama CDs, Levi caught an opportunity to join his lover in the reigns of voice acting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yay! A continuation to my fic as some of you could remember:
> 
> [Levi's road in discovering drama CDs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6226780)

Levi browsed through the pages of Eren’s official fan page, making use of his free time as he waited for the big announcement that was to be posted that eight of the evening. His beloved boyfriend was still at work and was probably working late at the studio since he was compensating for the time he had been absent as they both went to a vacation to celebrate their anniversary.

A notification popped out by the sidebar of the page and Levi immediately clicked the refresh icon and watched in both anticipation and impatience as the site reloaded. There encoded in bold red was the sizzling news that he so awaited. He recognized the background photo from as Attack on Titan with his memories of Eren reading that particular manga. Heck, his boyfriend had gotten so addicted to that series that he skipped his meals sometimes and worse he bought a body pillow with a character named Corporal on its cover. Levi had forced him to throw it away because there’s no way that Eren would be sleeping with another man’s face next to him though he has a feeling that his beloved boyfriend was still keeping that stupid merchandise somewhere. Eren was only his. No one else can have him except him. He'll find that Corporal pillow and burn it to the ground.

 “THIS COULD BE YOUR LUCKY CHANCE TO BE DISCOVERED RECRUITS! Titan Entertainment Studios is having an audition for the audio dramatization of the Attack on Titan series. We are accepting fresh recruits for the drama and one lucky participant will earn the role of the infamous Corporal. Audition now and be paired with the hottest, beautiful, rising star of the industry, Eren Yeager whom will be playing the role of the passionate and unwavering Shifter.”

Time seemed to stop as his brain comprehended the words, his heart was beating so fast with adrenaline pouring off to his bloodstream and with an impossible speed he clicked on the link that brought him to a page with a fill up form. Levi answered them with a rush, his hands urgently yet carefully encoding the necessary information and pushed send after he’d finished filling up the blanks. He immediately checked his email and read a message on his inbox that his form had been successfully received and his schedule had already been given. Well that was fast. He thought and called his assistant to clear his schedule in that particular day of the audition.

_Eren after this, you’ll only be paired to me._

Deciding to research, he scanned over their mini-library and found Eren’s copy of Attack on Titan. He read the manga for the purpose of future references and he at least need to know that this guy fucking tops if not he’s bailing out of the plan. He must internalize this Corporal to be the perfect voice actor and win the role.

The man was the strongest soldier in the military branch called Survey Corps. Blunt and rude mouth, short _(what the fuck?!)_ and slightly pleasing to the eyes ( _Very handsome but Levi denied the fact)_. Oh? What’s this? He thought to himself as the pages revealed the Corporal pressing the Shifter into the wall. Indeed, his Eren would fit the transforming soldier’s role and the older man thought it was amazing how the artist drew the characters especially with their expressions and their characteristics that clashed together yet complimented them so perfectly.

He continued reading, turning to the next page and he smirked. _Yep, Corporal definitely tops Eren, wait what?! No one tops my Eren except me!_ He fought inside his head, baring his imaginary fangs to his traitorous thoughts. Ok, he needed to take it easy. Calming his anger and jealousy, Levi proceeded, ignoring any ideas that his brain formulated and finished the first volume.

 His phone buzzed in his desk and he unlocked it to read a text from his boyfriend.

Bright Eyes: Levi! I’m on my way to home now. Have you eaten dinner already? I bought some fast food with me. I hope that’s ok with you.

Levi: It’s fine, just be careful on the way home and what did I told you about texting while driving.

Bright Eyes: Haha, the traffic light’s red darling, so no worries. I’ll see you soon!

Levi: Good. See you soon, Love.

With that, he moved to out of their mini-library and headed over to the living room to wait for Eren. He turned on some random channel and distractedly watched the program as he stole glances at the front door. A few minutes after, he heard the lock being released and he came over to see Eren carrying a plastic bag of what he could guess had a bucketful of chicken. He shook his head in amusement of his lover’s childish likes and greeted Eren with a kiss.

The once red plumps lips were pale and cold from the freezing temperature outside. Deciding to warm them up, he surged to seek those lips and ravaged them with a heated kiss, nibbling and sucking them as his lover got over his initial shock and clung to him, responding lazily as exhaustion dragged his body to a sluggish manner. “I’m home Levi.” He said once having to separate from his lover’s hungry mouth and he smiled upon hearing a quiet reply from the older. “Welcome home, Love”.

“Here I bought chicken and mashed potatoes!” Eren giggled, happily swaying the take-out in front of Levi and the man rolled his eyes, snatching it away from him and went to the dining room. Eren followed him, and once settled into their seats they dug in to fill their stomachs.

“So, how was work?” Levi asked, washing away the grease in his hands after having to finish his meal. It was a regular thing for the man to ask him about his work and Eren swallowed, licking his lips mindlessly, completely unaware of the darkened stare of the older man to his lips.

“Tiring and oh! The studio was having some audition for a new drama CD. You remember Attack on Titan?” Eren rambled. Despite being tired, he literally lights up like he was some christmas light whenever he mentions about their recordings or some new animes and mangas that he had or yet to finish.

“How could I not? You still have that body pillow somewhere and I’m going to find it, Eren.” Levi growled with jealousy and Eren laughed. “I swear Levi. Corporal’s not real, he’s just some manga character. I don’t get it why you’re so worked up in getting rid of him.”

The man glared at him, crossing his hands over his chest with an irritated look on face. “He was taking you away from me, and I swear Eren I saw you fucking kissing and hugging that body pillow as if he was some sex-god that you’re so ready to go down with.” Eren blushed at his words and he coughed, the Pepsi straying into his airway in his surprise. “Levi!? Really?! Sure I hugged Corporal, he was a body pillow what do you expect me to do? And please, as if I’ll ever replace you. I have my own smoking hot sex-god and I won’t ever replace you to anyone else.”

The brunet rushed to him, carefully embracing him as his fingers were slightly greasy with oils but nevertheless Levi yielded and pecked his lips.

“Are you one of the judges for the audition?” Levi inquired, curiosity urging him to know. If Eren would be a judge it might affect his chances of being picked as the actor for that character. He almost sighed in relief as the brunet shook his head as an answer.

“Nah, the director said it would be better for me to focus on my other recordings for the time being and they wanted to make it a surprise. The staff really have a weird way of picking up actors that would be paired up to me. Hmm… Oh well, let’s hope he’s good ‘cause I won’t forgive him if he fails to portray my favorite Corporal.” Eren whispered the last sentence but it seemed that Levi had heard him when a plastic spoon snapped into two and his gray eyes were boring holes on his body.

“Brat, what did you just say?!”

“Nothing!”

Eren ended up limping the next day.

* * *

 

It was the day of the audition and Levi re-read the script that he would be using for his turn. He personally picked the most intimate scene in the first volume, having to know that his voice was perfect and dominating with its thick baritone. A few more minutes his name would be called and he’ll give all his best so he could have that role. Eren was his shifter and he was his corporal. They were perfect for this role and people will soon realize that the perfect seme for Eren Yeager is the one and only Levi Ackerman. He should establish a blog for their pairing and maybe invite Hanji to join. Heaven knew how much fan fiction they had written for the couple. They had been doing so ever since Levi was only dating the brunet.

A voice called his name and Levi stood up then headed in front of the jury’s table. He introduced himself and once given the floor, he focused his thoughts, filling his mind with his sexy lover on the bed, tied with his beautiful long legs readily spread for him. A sense of power and domination filled him, and he opened his mouth, eyes narrowing to a bored glare as he read the words on the script. His voice rang dark and seductive as he envisioned himself whispering those lascivious words into his lover’s ears. Eren would keen underneath his touch and squirm with impatience, that lovely voice asking for more. It was all his, those lips, that exotic caramel skin marked his teeth and that lovely hole stretched and leaking of his cum.

He reached the end of the script and when he looked up the judges were staring at him, gaping as if astounded, mesmerized even by the raw talent and quality of his voice. A smirked formed on his lips as mind victoriously declared, _Seems like I got the role._

* * *

 

Eren drank the last contents of his coffee as he headed into the recording studio. Today’s the day of recording the first volume and the young voice actor was excited to meet the person who would voice the Corporal. Eren had been thinking of today’s recording and he truly hoped that it would turn out to be perfect.

He seated on the chair with a label of the ‘Shifter’, right next to him was the ‘Corporal’s’ chair and Eren looked over his script and he nodded in acknowledgment as he found the content of to be exciting and challenging at the same time. He’d have to be angry yet at especially submissive to the intimate scenes with the ‘Corporal’. Being submissive was easy, he was a bottom for goodness sake and he voiced so many ukes in drama CD’s. Being angry, he can handle that but the shift of the character was quite tricky, seemed like he would be shouting too. So shouting then moaning, it kind of reminded him of that one time when Levi actually humped on his ass while he was preparing dinner. He got mad at the older man but as always he ended being fucked to the next universe in the kitchen counter

“Oi Eren, you’re actually early today!” A familiarly annoying voice stated and Eren rolled his eyes not even bothering to look at Jean whom sat on the chair for the ‘104th rank Jake’. The brunet ought to change the label to horseface but decided that it wasn’t worth his time.

“I watched the audition and you would be surprised to the one picked for the Corporal’s voice. Even with his gangster look he had one sexy voice. Heck, I bet you would probably forget your boyfriend once you’ll hear this one act. Seemed that the Studio had caught themselves a rare talent.”

Eren rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, shaking his head as he looked over the entrance when another cast went through.  _As if, Levi would never be replaced by Corporal_.

One by one the cast entered the room and Eren was getting impatient as the person he had been waiting for has yet to arrive. The director signaled to them through the glass window in the audio room.  The door swung open and Eren snapped his head to finally see the one who will finally voice the Corporal.

His smile broke into a gawk, his eyes widening in both shock and surprise as he came face to face to his boyfriend.

He almost shouted the man's name but before he could say anything, Levi extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Levi Ackerman, I've always wanted to meet the famous Eren Yeager. Indeed, you truly are a beauty in person." There was a sly glint in his eyes, and Eren internally screamed at his boyfriend. How dare he make a fool out of me! He didn't even mention about him auditioning for the role. Stupid! The brunet lashed inside his head but the words that came out of his mouth instead were, "The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Ackerman. We should sit now, the recording is about to start."

They seated on their designated places and with the director giving a thumbs up, the acting started.

Turquoise eyes glared into grey ones as Eren looked at Levi in annoyance. They were performing the first intimate scene and the two of them were the only persons left inside the room. It was typical for erotic scenes to be recorded with just the actors that were playing for the characters present at the scene. Not only that it gave the best results but it set an atmosphere of intimacy, a connection. It’s just the two of you alone and making those sounds. Eren had been used to such but with Levi in front of him, making along such sounds, somehow Eren wanted to die.

The older man flashed him a smirk before reading his line. Oh heavens, Eren felt like melting into a puddle of goo at the dark rich voice of his boyfriend but instead he thought of retaliating and acted in his most best as he read, "But Corporal you're going to tie me again?"

He saw Levi's brow twitch and he knew had successfully instilled the desired effect.

"Oh? But I thought you want me to, being that you loved being dominated and helpless under me."

Fuck. Levi was perfect, so fucking perfect to be the Corporal. The young man was somehow starting to feel warmer and his heart won't stop pounding as they exchanged words, their eyes staring into one another as if challenging, reeling into their characters and transforming into them. Everytime he would whine the older man would grip the papers a bit tighter, his moans would coax a palpable twitch at the side of his lips but it’s not so one sided. As Levi would growl, he would hold his breathe just to stop a whimper from coming out, and to a grunt Eren would bite his inner cheek, just to keep himself from fidgeting on his seat.

They were both inducing themselves to a sexual haze and once they reached to the end of the script, the tension in the air was overflowing. The director had congratulated them for a perfect scene with just one take and they were given the permission to go as that day's recording had come to an end.

They almost didn't make it to the bedroom.

Lips crashed into a fervent kiss, tongues entangled and mingling in an obscene dance. Their lips smacked obscenely and mouths squelched as they devoured each other, the heat of their previous excitement arising to a much powerful arousal.

Impatient hands fumbled with their clothes, craving and hungry for the feel of flesh against flesh. Levi tore his black coat away as Eren slipped off his t-shirt and kicked his pants and boxers aside.

_"Fuck._ You were so wonderful, so fucking beautiful with that submissive voice you have. I almost fucked you in front of them when I heard those lovely sounds from this pretty little mouth." Levi growled against his lips, and the older man forcefully grappled those lovely hands, his grip bruising as he pushed Eren into the bed, holding both of his hands above his head.

LevI gave him another growl before he bit on the brunet's bottom lip harshly enough to draw blood then swiped his tongue in apology so to soothe away the sting of the cut. His mouth moved along the tantalizing curve of the brunet’s neck and dragged his hot wet tongue on the flushed skin. He felt Eren shiver against his appendage and he sucked hard to leave an angry red mark on its flawless skin.

"You were wonderful too. You are so perfect Levi, my Corporal. P-please, I need you now. I want you to take me hard and fast until I can't think and scream."

"Oh? You were thinking of me doing those to you, aren't you? Well might as well tie you up like in the script." The raven-haired male whispered hotly and he shuddered, the dark voice sending his heartbeat reeling over his ribcage like a perilous drug, intoxicating his senses with hypersensitivity and his blood with searing heat that he was slipping in and out of his lustful daze.

Undoing his tie, he bounded Eren's hands to the headboard of their bed and pulled back to take in the lovely scenery. His lover so utterly beautiful being so helpless and pliant under him and Levi trailed his hand southward, stopping at the two pink nubs that were perkily rising up, waiting to be ravaged and played by his deft fingers. He teased the brunet's nipples, pinching and pulling then flick them expertly as his lover squirmed and moaned.

Eren wiggled  onto the bed, his head craning back as hot jolts of lightning traveled along his body and to his hard cock. His cock was already standing in full attention with just their heated foreplay and the young voice actor isn't so sure if he could hold it in until Levi was inside of him. He was already leaking and aching and he wanted to drown in his boyfriend's touches until he was losing mind with all the galvanizing stimulation he was receiving.

"M-more! Daddy please! Touch me more!" He pleaded, using his boyfriend’s favorite pet name, his voice cracking when Levi devoured a nub into his mouth. A sharp sting ran along his left thigh and the brunet gasped, the need and pain melding together to an overwhelming pleasure and he whimpered piteously, asking the man for more.

Bringing his hand down for another smack, he watched the brunet tremble as his hand left an angry print on its smooth surface. His brilliant turquoise eyes were already wet and shimmering with unshed tears and Levi swallowed hard, his own cock twitching as Eren quivered in waiting for his next move.

His slender tan hands grasped the silken tie in anticipation and Levi sat down in his heels, spreading those thick and supple thighs. He wrapped his hand around the hard pink cock and Eren keened, stuttering a moan as he jerked his hips up to gain more friction. The grip on his member tightened painfully, a spank landing his ass and so the younger male stopped, knowing that the man didn't like what he was doing.

"Tsk, tsk. Behave Eren or you won't be having Daddy's cock inside your greedy hole." Levi murmured seductively, his eyes glistening darkly as he devoured the wrecked sight in front of him. Eren nodded, wanting to please Levi and forced himself to stay still and let the man explore his body.

"Is there something you want me to do baby?" His partner asked, calloused hands trailing lightly along his thighs. A whimper slipped out of his lips instead of an answer and Levi scraped his dull fingernails unto the caramel skin in discontent of his response.

“You need to say it or else I won't know, baby.” He urged, biting into Eren’s leg and trailed a few more kisses on his calf.

"Touch my hole, please Daddy I want you to touch my hole." Eren begged desperately, mewling as rough pale hands kneaded and squeezed his ass. Levi crouched down until he was breathing against that pink cock. He watched it twitch and teased the tip with his finger, smearing the forming precum along the aching length.

"Such a slut. Look at you you're dripping so hard already. Bet your lovely hole must be quivering with excitement now, right baby? Maybe I should finger you open until you're loose and cumming, or should I play with your lovely ass with my mouth? You seem to like it when I play with your hole, right Eren?"

Nodding frantically, Eren opened his legs widely to expose himself provocatively, beckoning the man to do as he please with a clench of his entrance. A wet tongue nudged against it, slicking the ring with spit before it wormed inside his ass. His breathing hitched as it twirled inside his cavern, rubbing its rough surface on the soft flesh of his walls and brushing teasingly on his prostate. He pushed his ass unto Levi’s mouth, begging for more and he was rewarded by another intrusion adjoined the ravishing tongue.

Levi slipped his finger inside his impatient and demanding lover and started to move it in sync with his tongue. Having to slick the pink hole with his saliva, he added another, scissoring to stretch him wider. He knew that Eren would want him to enter raw, if his eagerness were any indication of it. They’ve done this so many times without lubrication as his lover loved to be scarred and have his hole violated with his huge cock.

“So greedy this lovely hole of yours, no matter how many fingers I put in but it’s still so tight and sucking me so hungrily. I wonder why's that?”

“Be-because I love Daddy. His fingers and his fat cock, I love them so much!” Eren declared shamelessly and truthfully, whimpering mindlessly as a third forced its way in.

“Oh? Such a greedy boy I have. Now tell me, do you want Daddy’s cock inside your ass?” Levi purred lowly, brushing his fingers on the brunet’s sweet spot. As much as he wanted to ram his cock inside now, he wanted to hear his lover’s voice begging for his cock.

“Angh! Da-Daddy! Please I want Daddy’s fat cock inside me! I want Daddy’s hot milk inside! Please Daddy please!” Eren pleaded desperately, moving his hips impatiently as he craved for that sweet stretch and friction, the sensation of being filled and stained on the inside. He wanted to feel all of it.

Pleased with his lover’s answer, Levi sheathed himself in one swift action, filling the brunet so abruptly that a flash of white hot light took over his sight. A strangled moan wrung through his throat and Levi didn’t wait for him to adjust and started pounding into him mercilessly, brutally that he felt like his ass was going to tear up. But instead of continuous pain, his body was awash and seized by blinding pleasure. He loved it when Levi turned into a beast in bed, claiming him and branding him as his.

Strident moans and delicate whimpers rang attune with heavy grunts and croaked groans. The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air and the bed creaked loudly under their rigorous sex. Eren was falling into the brink of stimulation and with a loud moan, he spilled himself all over his stomach and chest. Levi, on the other hand was far from done. The older male adjusted his hips, rolling them as he snapped harshly back inside the hot cavern. A soundless cry passed Eren’s lip as he impulsively shuddered, and Levi knew he hit the brunet’s prostate. Smiling darkly now, he positioned those beautiful caramel legs over his shoulders and started to drill his cock faster and deeper inside that glorious ass, hitting the overstimulated bundle of nerves as he pistoned back and forth, his own orgasm accumulating in his gut.

“Fuck, baby. You are so good, so perfect to me. Daddy’s cumming. Take it all, you slut. Take Daddy’s milk!” He growled and one last push, he buried himself deep, his cock pulsating and violently releasing its contents over the fluttering walls that tightened to suck him dry of his fluid.

They lie still for a moment, catching their breaths and easing the thundering of their hearts to a steady beat. Levi unfastened the tie and placed an apologetic kiss in each bruised wrists and slithered his arms around Eren’s waist, cherishing the warmth of the flushed skin as he ignored the fact that they were covered with their own sweat and other bodily fluids. He liked it when Eren smelled like him, and the more satisfying fact was that his beloved lover was marked and claimed by him, his round and perfect ass was dripping heavily with his thick and warm cum.

“Levi, I’ve never ever thought of replacing you with Corporal. I love you and about that body pillow, I gave it to Hanji. I don’t need it if I have you.” Eren confessed, his voice croaked and weak from overuse and the older man squeezed his lover in a tight embrace, kissing chastely the bruised and bitten lips.

“Good riddance. Hanji could drool over him when they sleep. I love you too, Eren. You’re only mine and I am yours. No one is allowed to come between us.” He declared with a triumphant smile on his lips. Eren giggled at his statement but nevertheless there was a blooming warmth in his chest that made him feel lightheaded and blissful. Curling himself in the strong arms of his lover, he closed his eyes, letting himself rest from all the exhaustion and soreness of his body. Levi followed suit and dreamt of his beloved Eren until the break of new dawn rose over the horizon.

[Levi's road in discovering drama CDs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6226780)

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I hope I didn't disappoint you guys.  
> This fic was beta'ed by Eren_is_Rhiannon. Thanks for all the hard work!  
> ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
